


Fill in

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Blood Ties (TV), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, Explicit Language, Gardens & Gardening, Humans, Interspecies, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Frustration, Slash, Succubi & Incubi, Unrequited Lust, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Roper had always told him about staff changes. Always.





	

Corkoran’s lips twisted as he stalked away from the pool. Fuck Pine, in every sense of the word, fuck Pine. Pine and his nipples. Water droplets agonizing in their slowness sliding over the hardened nubs, just begging to be licked off. Pine would’ve let Jed do it, would’ve let that Devon chit who wasn’t any taller than him, too. Every bloody Pine he’d met was straight. Well, like father, like son as they say. The only substantial difference between the two was that Jack Pine’d had blond hair, whereas young Jonathan was brown haired.

Someone backed into him causing him to snarl, “Watch where you’re going, fucking wanker.”

The bloke straightened, turned and looked down as he wiped a bit of dirt onto his denims. Very short black hair, tanned skin, dark eyes and lithe as Pine. “Ah, my apologies, Senor Corkoran. I was just looking after the gardens.”

“I didn’t know Roper had hired a new gardener. What’s your name ?” Roper might blab to Sandy about shit, but Roper had always told him about staff changes. Always.

“I’m Manuel, I am just filling in for Senor Cruz. He went to Panama, to visit his daughter, this week.”

“Oh, how sweet. You busy tonight, love ? I can buy drinks if you’re up for it.” Come on, his luck couldn’t be that bad.

“I could do with a drink later, yes.”

Finally a man he could work with. God, the itch was unbearable with Pine wandering around and playing asexual by rejecting everyone. Pine wouldn’t bugger him, not even if their lives depended on it, but maybe Manuel would.


End file.
